Michael Horse
|occupation = Film and television actor, jeweler, painter |birth_name = Michael James Heinrich | spouse = Sandra Dombrowski (1993–present) Linda D. Ridgway (1975–1979) (divorced) |years_active = 1981–present |website = http://michaelhorse.com }} Michael James Heinrich Horse (born December 21, 1949) is an actor, jeweler, and ledger painter, known for his portrayals of Native Americans. In his marriage to Linda D. Ridgway in 1975, he is listed as Michael Horse and Michael J. Heinrich. Early life Michael Horse was born Michael James Heinrich in Los Angeles, California, on December 21, 1949. His mother's last name was given as Posten. His mother's full name was Nancie Belle Posten, and her marriage certificate to George Heinrich in Burbank, California on July 10, 1953, indicated she had previously been married to a man with the last name of Nicholson. George Heinrich was born in Florida and his parents were from Austria. Nancie Belle Posten was born in Arizona (as Horse claims) in 1931 and her father Wilber Posten was from West Virginia and her mother Violet Howell was from Idaho. She was Swedish. Nancie died in California in 2004. Horse himself had preferred to state on his own personal website that he was of Yaqui Native American descent and born in Southern California. For awhile, Horse may have lived with his mother Nancie Belle Heinrich in Sun Valley, California where she resided from 1971 to 2000 on Sancola Street. A 1996 profile in the Los Angeles Times describes him as having Yaqui, Mescalero Apache and Zuni roots although does not verify his heritage. On November 23, 1993, Horse married Sandra Dee Dombrowski in Nevada. Acting career Horse's film debut came in the role of Tonto in the ill-fated 1981 film, The Legend of the Lone Ranger. Horse portrayed Deputy Hawk, a Native American policeman, in the TV series Twin Peaks (1990–91; 2017) and also acted in Passenger 57 (1992),Michael Horse - Actor Movie Reviews at TopTenReviews.com House of Cards (1993), the 1990s version of the television series The Untouchables (1993), and North of 60 (1995–97).North of 60 actors - NativeCelebs profiles He also appeared in the Thanks episode "Thanksgiving" in 1999, portraying Squanto. He appeared as Deputy Owen Blackwood in four episodes of the first season of Roswell (1999). Horse also appeared as Sheriff Tskany in The X-Files episode "Shapes" in 1994. Horse portrayed American Indian Movement (AIM) activist Dennis Banks in the 1994 TNT movie Lakota Woman: Siege at Wounded Knee. Eight years later, he lent his voice to Little Creek's friend in Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. He portrayed Mike Proudfoot on Sons of Tucson. In 1995 he portrayed Dirty Bob in the Western movie Riders in the Storm, entirely filmed in Arizona. He played the character Jindoga in Hawkeye (TV series). References External links * *Michael Horse at GatheringTribes.com *45-minute audio interview of Michael Horse Wide-ranging discussion on Pacifica Radio station KPFA's weekly program, Bay Native Circle (May 7, 2008) Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Lone Ranger Category:American jewellers Category:20th-century American painters Category:American male painters Category:21st-century American painters Category:American illustrators Category:American people of Apache descent Category:American people of Yaqui descent Category:Male actors from California Category:People from Sun Valley, Los Angeles